Remember Me
by That.Fandom.Author
Summary: "Hi." "Can I help you?"Clarke asked itching to get back to her book. "Yes actually," the boy said."I find myself lacking a best friend at the moment." or the one where Bellamy wants a random friendship. things get kind of dark-ish OOC Disclaimer.


"Hi."

Clarke reluctantly looked up from her enthralling book to come face to face with a boy, maybe a year older than herself, grinning down at her. She jumped back at his closeness. She'd never met this boy and already he was in her face.

"Can I help you?" She asked itching to get back to her book- it was a _really_ good book.

"Yes actually," the boy said. "You see I am in quiet a dilemma."

"Really?" Clarke said with fake enthusiasm.

"Really." He answered, seemingly not picking up on the sarcasm oozing from her voice. "I find myself lacking a best friend at the moment."

"How fascinating." Clarke drawled.

"Yes but the thing is… having a best friend is _essential_ to my survival." He said. "So I really need one."

"Well," Clarke said. "Good luck finding one." She turned back to her _really good_ book only to have her attention pulled from it a second time when she heard the sound of a chair scraping against the floor.

The boy sat down. "I think I might've already."

"You should probably go and get to know them then, you know, away from here." She handed him a subtle pass to _leave_ but either he was deliberately ignoring it or he was as blind as a bat.

"Can you be my new best friend?" he said as if unaware Clarke had said anything at all. She stared at him in utter disbelief. All she'd wanted to do was sit down at the library with a good book and now she found herself with a complete stranger asking to be her best friend?

"You don't even know me." Clarke said.

"Yes but that's the point isn't it? I _want_ to get to know you. And hell, we can work up to best friends." He gave her a mischievous grin.

Clarke's mouth hung open. "I- I don't-"

"Come on, Clarke. Live a little." He said.

It didn't occur to her that she never told him her name until a few seconds later. "How do you know my name?" she yelled. That earned her a nasty glare from the librarian. "How do you know my name?" she asked quieter.

"Your book." He took it from her. " _Property of Clarke Griffin_."

She snatched it back. "I don't know you."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "We went over this already, Clarke. That's the _point_."

Clarke looked him over skeptically. "How do I know you're not a serial killer?"

"Oh I am actually." He said happily. "I kill cereal- did just this morning if I remember correctly."

Against her better judgement, a laugh escaped Clarke. The boy, whose name she still didn't know smiled again. He seemed to do that a lot.

"Does have a nice ring to it though, doesn't it? _Bellamy Blake, Serial Killer_."

"Mass Murderer." Clarke suggested.

He laughed. "Crazed Assasin."

"Psychotic Hitman."

"Clarke Griffin you are just a bundle of sunshine." He said.

"That's rich coming from Bellamy Blake the wanted serial killer."

"Touché." Bellamy said.

They talked for what seemed like hours, only when a group of people from her school came in and started shooting her strange looks, whispering and pointing, did Clarke think it was time to leave.

"Well, I should probably get going." She said.

"Yeah, me too." He said. "But first I need your phone number."

"Bellamy-"

"If this best friend thing is going to work, I'm going to have to be able to contact you Ms. Griffin." He raised an eyebrow.

Clarke narrowed her eyes. "Fine."

Bellamy handed her a pen and a piece of paper where she wrote her number down. "Thanks Clarkey."

"Don't call me that. Ever." She warned.

"Damn, no chill Princess." He joked. Clarke rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Well, it was good meeting you." She said.

"The pleasure was all mine," Bellamy bowed.

"People are looking, Bellamy" Clarke whispered.

"Then let them." He said easily.

Clarke scoffed before turning on her heel and leaving the library. When she got home she immediately received a text.

 _ **Unknown Number:  
**_ **Hey Princess.**

Clarke responded with _hey, asshole._ They texted back and forth a bit, but Clarke didn't see Bellamy again until two weeks later at an outlet store. Clarke had only meant to stop in and out because she needed new socks, she was surprised (not necessarily unpleasantly) when she ran into her so called 'new best friend'. Well, more like her ran into her.

She was standing in line to buy her socks when she felt a heavy weight on her shoulder. She looked up to see Bellamy grinning down at her. "Hey, Princess." He said. "Long time, no see."

"Hi, Bellamy." She replied. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm not really sure." He said, she laughed. "How about you?"

"I'm buying socks." She held them up.

"Oh dear god." Bellamy said. "What are those abominations?"

Clarke looked down at her fluffy Hello Kitty socks. "Believe it or not, but they are extremely comfortable footwear."

"Excuse me, miss." Clarke turned her attention to the cashier in front of her.

"Oh, sorry." She put the socks on the counter and fished inside her purse for her wallet.

"Are you feeling alright, ma'am?" The girl asked timidly.

"Um, I'm fine." She handed the girl a five dollar bill. "May I ask why?"

"Oh, um, no reason. Have a nice day." The girl handed Clarke a receipt. Clarke thanked her before leaving the store.

"What was that all about?" she asked Bellamy.

"I dunno." He said dismissing the subject. Clarke scrunched her eyebrows together as they walked in silence. Something about how that girl looked at her was so unsettling.

 _I'm being ridiculous._ She thought. _I'm fine._

Clarke and Bellamy walked around the mall for a while before sitting down at a coffee shop and just getting to know each other. Clarke learned that Bellamy loved History, he had a sister and he played the guitar. Clarke told him she wanted to be a doctor and she loved to paint. It was a great day, the only problem was that everywhere she went people looked at her like she was crazy. She tried to brush it off but the only person who even looked at her like she was remotely sane was Bellamy. It was rather irritating.

Clarke and Bellamy parted ways again and Bellamy told her not to worry about it. "She's just making stuff up." he told her. She nodded.

The next week Bellamy walked her home from school every day. When he came people stared at her incredulously, but she was kind of used to it, so she paid no attention to them. Bellamy stayed at her house for hours after school because her mother was never home, usually they watched movies or played video games. It never really occurred to Clarke that she'd never been to his house or met his sister or anything of the sort.

One Friday night they were lounging on her couch and watching a scary movie, much to Clarke's dismay.

"No! Don't go in there you idiot that's always where the killer is!" she yelled as Bellamy chuckled beside her. "Ready? Three, two, one…"

Even though she saw it coming, Clarke screamed when the killer jumped out of their way-too-obvious hiding spot. She hid her face in Bellamy's chest.

"Tell me when it's over." She whispered .

"We don't have to watch it if you want." Bellamy offered.

"Good idea." Clarke said into his shirt. "Turn it off please."

The victim in the movie let out one last scream before the TV shut off and the room when dark. "Coast is clear, Princess."

"Thank God." Clarke pulled her head from Bellamy's shirt quickly. She let out a yelp as her forehead connected with his chin.  
"Sorry." Clarke said rubbing her forehead and opening her eyes which she had squeezed shut during the whole ordeal. Her breath hitched when she realized how close her Bellamy's faces were. close enough to count every freckle on his face.

"Clarke," Bellamy whispered.

"Yeah?" Clarke whispered back.

"I _really_ want to kiss you,"

"Okay." Bellamy smiled and leaned in. When their lips met Clarke was overwhelmed by the smell of his skin and the pressure of his touch. She pressed harder against him and smiled against his lips. Too soon they had to pull away for air.

"I-" Clarke started, but the front door opened, cutting her off as her mother walked in. "Mom."

"Hello, Clarke." She said putting her bag down on the table. "I heard voices, who were you talking to?"

"Oh just-" Clarke turned around to look at Bellamy, but he'd disappeared. Clarke sat there shocked for a few seconds before gaining her bearings. "No one."

Her mother pursed her lips, a tick she got when she wanted to say something. Clarke spoke before she could. "I'm going to my room." Her mother didn't speak as she stood and bounded up the stairs. Clarke opened the door to her room to find Bellamy sitting on her bed.

"How did you do that?" she whispered.

"Clarke, I need to tell you something." He said seriously.

"What how you just disappeared into thin air? Handy trick, Bell, really." She said sarcastically.

"Clarke I'm serious." He stood up. She raised an eyebrow. "Clarke… I'm not real."

Clarke laughed. "Of course you are." He didn't laugh with her like she thought he would. He just stared at her sadly. "You're joking, right."

"No," Bellamy said. "I'm not."

"What the hell, Bellamy?" Clarke asked.

"Just think about it," he said, and Clarke did. She thought about how every time Bellamy was around, people looked at her like she was crazy, how he just happened to know where she went to school, how he always just appeared- it would explain that disappearing thing he'd just done too.

"No." Clarke refused to believe it. "You're real."

"I'm sorry, Clarke." He took her hands. "I would give anything to be with you."

"You _are_ with me." She said.

"I can't be."

"Yes you can." Clarke said. "I don't care."

He leaned his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes.

"Clarke?" her mother's voice pulled her from short reverie.

"Yeah?" she choked out.

"Can you come downstairs? I need to talk to you."

"I'll be right there." Clarke called. She felt Bellamy's hands on her face, his lips on hers. Their tears mixed together, except they didn't. He wasn't real. None of this was real. Clarke opened her eyes. Bellamy pulled away.

Clarke took a step back and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands before walking out of her room and down the stairs. "Mom?"

"In the kitchen." She heard her call. "What were you doing?" she asked when Clarke entered.

"Reading."

"You were talking."

"I called someone from my class." Clarke lied. Her mother pursed her lips. "What?"

"What is his name?" she asked.

"Sorry?" Clarke said.

"Let me tell you a story, Clarke." Her mother said.

"Okay…" Clarke said she looked over her shoulder and saw Bellamy waiting behind her.

"When you were little, you had these imaginary friends." Her mother smiled, reminiscing. "The first one was called Raven, I believe. She was a mechanic. You said you always played together with daddy's tools, and then she apparently moved away.

"After that came Lexa. You told me she was a warrior, she knew how to fight. You always went out into the garden and pretended to have little duels by yourself. It was sweet." Her mother's eyes darkened. "But then you became reckless under Lexa's influence. You played with knives, you started disobeying me. And then one day, you were climbing a tree and you had a knife in your hand. You slipped and fell, you cut yourself and we rushed you to the hospital. That's when your father and I knew we had to get help."

"What kind of help?" Clarke asked.

"Psychological help, medical help. We went to a special hospital and they gave you medicine that made you forget these friends."

"How many more were there?" Bellamy asked behind her.

"Not now, Bellamy." Clarke hissed over her shoulder.

"Bellamy." Her mom said. "Interesting name."

"Mom I-"

"I already made an appointment at the hospital." She said. "We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"What?" Clarke asked. "This is ridiculous."

"It is for your own safety." Her mother said sternly. "You can go back upstairs and say goodbye, I will grant you that much."

"Mom-"

"That is final!" she shouted. Clarke whirled on her heel and stomped up the stairs, grabbing Bellamy's arm on the way. When they entered her room again she immediately turned around and pressed herself against him. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his lips down to meet hers in a kiss. He responded immediately, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him.

That was their goodbye.

The next morning Clarke woke up alone her mother came to check on her before telling her to get dressed or they'd be late. Clarke hopefully waited for Bellamy, but he didn't come back. So Clarke didn't talk. She promised herself that she wouldn't open her mouth until her came back. That served as a problem at the hospital. She sat in her bed, staring in front of her. Nurses came and went, trying to get her to swallow the medicine, but she wouldn't. Minutes turned to hours turned to days and there was still no sign of Bellamy- until there was. The hospital staff had long since stopped trying to feed Clarke regularly, so they attached a tube to her wrist that gave her what she needed. Three times a day a nurse came to refill her tube- breakfast lunch and dinner. Bellamy came on the fourth day at lunch time. One of her regular nurses had just begun to reattach the tube to her arm when he appeared. He stood in the doorframe, leaning against it- a small smile covered his face. Clarke gasped.

"Miss Griffin, are you alright?" her nurse asked. Clarke ignored her.

"Bellamy." She whispered. She pulled the newly attached tube from her arm- much to the nurse's dismay and ran to him. She stopped within an arm's length.  
"You're here."

"Why aren't you taking your medicine?" he asked.

"I won't lose you." She cried. "I can't."

Bellamy put his hands on her cheeks. "We can't be together."

"We went over this already, Bellamy. That's the _point_." She said. Bellamy let out a sad laugh, remembering their first meeting. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Take the medicine, Clarke." He pleaded. "For me."

"You can't ask me to do this." She said. "Don't make me do this."

"You have to let me go." He pressed a vial filled with blue liquid in her hand before leading her back to her bed- her nurse was frantically calling for others.

"What if I don't want to?" she asked.

Bellamy sighed before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you, Clarke Griffin."

"And I love you, Bellamy Blake." She gripped his shirt tightly. "Remember me?"

"Always."

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat and grabbed Bellamy's hand with her free one. She looked at him one last time before closing her eyes and tipping the contents of the vial in her mouth.

And then he was gone.

And then a flood of nurses came in as Clarke screamed. They held her back as she lunged for the door. She needed to find him. She needed to be with him. She desperately called his name- her screams filled the room. Tears soaked her heartbroken face as she clawed at the many hands holding her back.

" _Bellamy!_ " she screeched, but the hands did not yield- only when he called back did everyone pause.

" _Clarke!_ " the nurses looked at each other, startled. A few gasped. Clarke smiled.

"Bellamy!" she broke free from the hands that were holding her back and ran to the door. She bolted down the hall calling his name.

"Clarke?" she followed the sound of his voice, turning a few corners- until finally she saw him standing at the end of the hall looking around him frantically. He wore the same patient issued uniform she did.

She called his name softly and his eyes immediately found hers. They both surged forward at the same time, meeting in the middle. He threw his arms around her and placed a searing kiss upon her lips. Her cheeks were wet with her tears and his.

"You're real." He whispered. She didn't know what that meant but she nodded anyways.

"You remembered me?" she asked.

"How could I forget?"

~o0o~

 **Whew *Wipes sweat off of forehead* That's finally over.**

 **Hope you guys liked it!**

 **R &R**


End file.
